The battle goes to the dogs
by angie3603
Summary: Total and Akila thought their life would be as normal as it gets with five winged and talking dogs and one winged dog but when Total runs into a old enemy the battle goes to the dogs (T for violence)
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it I don't own maximum ride **

** I wake up to the sound of pups barking and whimpering, great the pups must be up. I look at my beautiful wife Akila. I hear a loud yelp and a crash I get up and rush to the pup's there I see Mini Gazzy sitting there with a satisfied look on his face I then see his winged brother and sisters whimpering trying to cover their noses, I get a whiff of the pungent odor and almost gag and run out myself. but I quickly walk into the room and tell Gazzy to go outside he leaves but not without letting one rip. I breathe through my mouth. after five minutes everyone is out of the room with tears in their eyes. I should introduce you to the mini flock that's what I call them well the black and white one is Penelope but we call her panda she has black wings and talks she's the leader of the group . The white one with a black tail is Monique but we call her Mo she has white wings and never stops talking does she remind you of someone. the all black one is named Tooth he and Fang are alike he has black wings and talks and is dark and mysterious. The white one with a black paw is Fred he has white wings and he can only bark he is Mini Gazzy's partner in crime. Then we have Mini Gazzy he's self explanatory but he has white fur and white wings. And finally Alyssa she's the runt of the liter she's light brown with dark brown wings and she can talk but she prefers barking. Suddenly the flock and mini flock come running in without Gazzy and mini Gazzy, they come in with grins on their faces. nudge and mo are sitting chatting away. Iggy is petting Fred while reading a book about bombs in braille. Gazzy is messing with something and mini Gazzy is sleeping. Max and Fang are most likely sucking face in a cave or dessert. And my Angel and Alyssa are sleeping on the couch. I head over to Akila but she left for her daily walk why did I not go you might ask well a responsible adult must watch over my pups I walk into the living room to discover everbody left to go help the pups fly, great I leave out the first aid kit before I head out to find my wife. As I near my wife who's been cornered by a mutt I land on top of the dog making him fall I tell my wife to run she leaves but not before taking a chunk out of the dogs ankle I lunge for the dog's throat delivering the fatal blow. I look for his tags they said property of the institute of the higher living I shiver thinking about it then the dog short circuits and explodes sending robot parts all over the place which leaves me with the dog tags they after me and my family, looks like this is my own battle. **


	2. Chapter 2

okay sorry about the bold in the last chapter I will fix that and I will put them into paragraphs

I fly home after my meet up with that robot dog. I put a smile on my face before walking inside, inside I see everyone is asleep except Fang, Max, and Alysa. I walk in and take Alysa to the pup's room. I'm about to leave when Alysa says "Daddy why do bad people want to take us away" how does she know that, I respond with "we're special". She nods and I leave the room.

Max pov (I won't do the flock's pov often)

Me and Fang are talking when Total walks into the room wonder what he's doing up so late. He sits on the couch next to Fang and clears his throat "The school is looking for me and my family and I need the flock to teach the pups how to fight" oh well I tell Total "We can just fight them- he cuts me off "No this is me and my family's battle I just want you to teach them how to fight". He just said no to me maximum ride. I grumble "Fine we'll teach the pups how to fight". He nodded his head and left. "you're welcome" I shouted after him. I sat back down grumbling Fang put his arm around me.

(back to total's point of view)

I went back to my room and laid down next to Akila before I fell asleep I thought about about kicking the school's butt.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I'm going to do the flock and the mini flock's pov there might be total's pov but it will be short.

(Alyssa's pov)

I woke up to the sound of my brothers and sisters loud thoughts and then I read Mini Gazzy's thoughts and I quickly ran out of the room about 5 seconds later I hear a phfffff and then a yelp I see my brothers and sisters running out of the room crying. I start rolling around on the floor laughing at some of there thoughts about Gazzy. I then have a devilish idea I control their minds so they go into the room with Gazzy, I then tell Gazzy to rip one I then lose my control on their minds. They take a deep breath since I told them to hold their breath then I hear them gagging and screaming "it's in my mouth the air is in my mouth" I start cackling like a witch until I see my dad then I put on my innocent act and my puppy eyes. He smiled and left I then continued to laugh as my siblings came out sobbing. They were about to attack me but then max called us outside. Wonder what she wants.

(total's pov)

Max called the pups out and they came running outside. Max then said alright mini flock I'm going to assign a person to train you the mini flock started cheering while the flock started groaning max gave them her famous death glare. Alright this is going to be interesting me and Akila will have are lessons ounce the pups are asleep. Max tells me and Akila to go inside.

Max's pov

Alright flocks I'm going to assign you your trainer and trainee. Okay Panda with me, Tooth with Fang, Fred and Iggy, Mo and Nudge they started squealing, Mini Gazzy and Gazzy, Alyssa and Angel. Alright let's start training. Me and Panda went to go train. Alright first she cut me off "listen I really appreciate you training us and all but I'm the leader of my flock and if do some thing that I don't like or a member of my flock gets hurt while training I'll personally rip out your throats". I like her. I'd like to see you try. Try me panda responded. I got into fighting stance she bared her fangs and started growling. Right when we were about to fight Fang and Tooth walked in. Yo Max do you have any bandages me and Tooth were fighting and I accidentally punched him to hard. Panda whipped her head around and saw tooth's nose bleeding. I tried to warn Fang but I was to late Panda lunged for his throat her teeth barely grazed his throat then Fang threw her off he quickly got into a fighting stance Tooth ran over to his sister she got up and laughed. She said don't worry I won't kill you over a bloody nose that was just a sneak peek of what would happen if it was any worse. Fang looked horrified me and Panda fell on the floor laughing.

Alright so the next chapter I'll continue the training scenes.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I'm going to continue the training

(Fang's pov)

Max and Panda were still laughing when me and Tooth left. Wow your sister is really protective of you guys. Yeah she will kill anyone if we get hurt Tooth responded. She's like Max. " Yeah except Max is human". "well sort of human." " Let's start training". Alright so a good fighting stance is- before I could respond Tooth had me pinned to the ground is it just me or did he get bigger. He started growling and he kept growing until he was the size of a bear. He realized he was growing and quickly went back to his normal size. "sorry I guess I got carried away." I responded " I-it's fine". Wow he can grow. " Umm does everyone have a power or just you" I asked. " I know Alyssa can read and control minds but I'm not sure of everybody else" Tooth responded. "oh" I responded .

(Angel's pov)

Me and Alyssa go to the woods behind the house. Alright let's start train- next thing I know I'm punching and kicking myself. I try to gain control of Alyssa's mind but there's something blocking me. I hear someone coming Alyssa instantly stops and puts on an innocent act and puppy eyes, hey that's my trick. Panda leaves with a grunt Alyssa turns to me and tries to control me but I get to her first. I control her for like five seconds before she blocks me and tries to take control but I block her. I get into a fighting stance she bares her fangs and growls. I throw a punch it hits her in the Eye she lunges any bites my leg. I kick her off and throw a punch but this time she controls my mind since I dropped my wall the punch comes towards me and hits me square in the nose. Blood gushes for my nose I turn around so I can kick Alyssa but all I see is a stick, I look up and see a little brown speck in the sky. I kick the dirt then go back inside.

( Gazzy's pov)

Me and Mg go inside Mg is what I call Mini Gazzy. We go inside since me and Mg spend so much time together he already knows how to fight and Make awesome bombs. We end up going to everybody's room and put a stink bomb there. We call everyone inside and tell them we saw erasers and that we have to leave. Everyone quickly go to their rooms to pack. I look over at Mg 5,4,3,2,1 we here a boom and then we run to each room and lock the doors. We hear pounding on the doors and Max and Fang scream GAZZYS! I look at MG should we run . "yep" Mg responds. As soon a we reach the door we hear a crack we look over and see Max and Fang their Door is in splinters. I then notice the baseball bat Max has in her hands. We sprint out the door and take off we land at a cave we hide behind a huge boulder and wait. Were are those little demon children I hear max say. Fang chuckles and says why don't we look in that cave. They land in the cave and start sucking face after two minutes they say I love you and go back to sucking face. I fall on the floor laughing silently then mg yells WHY DON'T YOU JUST SWALLOW EACH OTHER. Max and Fang pull apart and walk to the boulder we sprint out from behind the boulder and take off. When we reach the house we run inside and lock all the doors that lead outside. Everyone gives us strange looks we say don't open the door if Max and Fang are outside or else we'll put a stink bomb on your pillow" they nod. We go to my room and lock and barricade the door putting everything that's heavy in front of the door. We fall asleep next to the window just in case we need a quick getaway. We fall asleep to the sound of Max and fang pounding on the doors and windows


	5. Chapter 5

Hello peeps alright so before school starts I'm going to try to update every other day.

(Mini Gazzy's pov)

Sunlight filters through the windows, ahh what a wonder- my morning quickly got ruined by a pounding on the door. Gazzy wakes up just in time to see the doors in splinters and Max and Fang barging through the doors and barricade. We get up trying to escape but we quickly get tackled by Max and Fang. They pin us down and looked at each other and nodded then did the most terrible thing imaginable they (pause for dramatic effect) tickled us. We were laughing and screaming our heads off soon everybody was in the room laughing at our pain. Max and Fang stopped and got up Max then said "Alright everyone back to training. Thank goodness.

(Iggy's pov)

Me and Fred went to the woods to train. I was teaching him common hand to hand combat when someone said in my head said " Don't freak out it's me Fred" I exhaled okay so I'm not going insane. I looked at him and responded " So you can't speak physical but you can speak mentally". He responded "Yep" popping the P. Okay let's keep training.

(Nudge's pov)

Me and Mo walked to the woods to train on flying since she wasn't that good. Okay first let's spread our wings. Mo replied "I know basic flying I just want to learn tricks and how to not lose altitude when your flying". "Oh". We heard a rustle then a wolf came out of a bush growling and snarling. I quickly turned looking for Mo she wasn't there, I looked up she wasn't flying I then heard someone talking 200 sentences per second. I turned Mo was standing there talking so fast that even I couldn't make out what she was saying. I looked at the wolf he was hypnotized his eyes went from ice blue to red he was obeying Mo's every command he then left going back the way he came from. Mo stopped talking she looked at me and said "don't tell anyone". I nodded then we went back to flying practice.

(Panda's pov)

It was midnight everyone was asleep as far as I know. I got up and went to Max's closet I picked out jeans and an old T-shirt. I dragged them to the woods and set them down when I was deep in the woods at my usual spot which was a hollow tree. I pulled out a pair of ratty converse off a shelf in my tree. Ounce everything was out I focused and then I was really cold I got off my hands and knees and threw on the clothes I had grabbed and underwear. I looked in a mirror I had in my tree. When I was in human form I had blond hair with jet black streaks and gray eyes. My wings were 14ft long they were white with black streaks. I grabbed my bag which I used to get food from the kitchen to eat out here it was a army canvas messenger bag. I walked back to the house I went inside and went to the kitchen. When I was about to leave my stomach decided I needed something to drink so I went to my secret soda stash unlike the flock I was average height so I stood on my tiptoes and reached behind the pots and pans to reach my when my arm decided to knock down the pots and pans they all hit the floor with a loud bang. Before I could move the flocks were there they turned on the lights. I then realized how bad this looked a "stranger" in your house with a stuffed bag looking in your cabinets. And all my brain managed to come up with was "hi"? Then I realized I was wearing Max's clothes we seemed to notice at the same time. She then said in an icy tone what are you doing in my house wearing my clothes. I then said "um shopping?" Then they come charging towards me. I jump on the counter and jump off running out of the house into the woods. I take off, the flocks right behind me. Max grabs my foot I then realize what I have to do I turn into dog form. She let's go and stops with the flocks behind her. I turn they are staring at me with shocked expressions even Fang. I then turn back into human form my clothes stay on they melt into my fur. Max is the first one to speak "so I'm guessing you're not the mini flock's real sister. I shake my head. She then turns and says " can anybody else turn human" I know who else can but I won't tell until needed.


End file.
